wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Алый Орден
Алый Орден - религиозная организация, борящаяся против нежити. Они являются основной проблемой для Отрекшихся, и несколько заданий в Трисфальских лесах включают в себя атаки на их войска, лидеров и крепости. Алый Орден располагает несколькими бастионами по всей территории бывших земель Лордерона: Алый Монастырь, Дольный Очаг, Длань Тира, Алый Оплот ( или Алый Бастион ) в Стратхольме и несколько мелких лагерей и наблюдательных башен по всей территории. Также Алый Орден - последние остатки войск королевства Лордерон, уничтоженного Плетью. После атаки на Алый Анклав, Алый Орден переименовался в Алый Натиск и теперь работает в Нордсколе. Основная информация а как свой боевой штандарт]] Алый Орден - группа яростных фанатиков, настолько зацикленных на уничтожении нежити, что они часто нападают на живых. В Западных Чумных землях Алый Орден сражается с Плетью, базируясь в Дольном Очаге. Многие рыцари Серебряной Длани остались в Лордероне, пропустив отплывающие корабли беженцев и руководствуясь долгом очистить их родину от нежити. После уничтожения Лордерона и с мыслями о предательстве некогда их верного соратника Артаса многие из них сошли с ума. Они охотятся на нежить с пугающей фанатичностью. Многие невинные были убиты из-за недопонимания или "для уверенности". Способы работы этих паладинов пугают - они входят в доверие, а потом, если убеждаются что человек - нежить, убивают его. Эти рыцари никогда не призанают, что их путь ничем не отличается от темного пути Артаса, но лишь немногие следуют трем заповедям. Те же, кто все-таки спрашивает лидеров, признаются пособниками нежити и уничтожаются. Многие служат им из страха, а разговоры о них караются немедленной смертью. Алый Орден - пример того, как добрым делом начинают заниматься фанатики. В то время, как Альянс соглашается, что нежить должна быть изгнанна из Лордерона, что бы его жители могли вернуться домой, лишь немногие соглашаются с методами Ордена. Крестоносцы - это в основном воины, которые, после вида разрешуения Плетью их страны, отринули все человеческое, что бы уничтожать нежить. Это включает в себя убийство любого смертного, заподозренного в причасности к нежити или их поддержке. "Пособничество нежити" - основное оправдание Алого Ордена на любое возмущение, высказанное относительно их методов. Они - вечные враги Плети и Отрекшихся, однако онии враги любого, кто не может доказать, что он жив - в основном, в течении десати или более секунд. Крестоносцы уничтожили несколько лагерей нежити в Лордероне. Судя по всему, они останутся одни - хотя, скорее всего, погибнут в попытке уничтожить все живое и неживое. Алый Орден не видит разницы между Отрекшимися и Плетью, и уничтожает их с одинаковой фанатичностью. Несмотря на это, Алый Орден является могущественной силой в восточных королевствах, разрушившей несколько фортов нежити в Лордероне и уничтожившей пару опасных Личей, как и Лорда Ужаса Бельтериса. Они и дальше будут сражаться, пока либо не исчезнут сами, либо Плеть будет изгнанна из Лордерона. Алый Орден не терпит любых нелюдей, хотя раньше в нем так же были высшие эльфы и дворфы История Крестового похода Ранняя история После того, как Лорд Утер Светоносный был предан и убит собственным учеником Артасом Менетилом, Рыцари Серебряной Длани были разбиты армиями нежити Плети. Исилен, в бытности священник Святого Света в Лордероне, стал связным у Рыцарей Серебряной Длани. Там он работал с Верховным Генералом Аббендис (отцом младшей Аббендис) и своими молодыми последователями, ведя юных паладинов в поисках истины. Священники и паладины сражались с нежитью, когда та нападала, но с гибелью Лордерона им самим пришлось бежать. Некоторые говорят, что причиной стали раны, полученные в битвах, другие - что шок от потери своего предназначения, однако с тех пор Исилен и Аббендис потеряли рассудок. Они путешествовали по разрушаемой Плетью земле, уничтожая любую нежить, которую могли и собирая желающих присоединиться к ним воинов. У них была одна цель - уничтожить все, что привело их родину к гибели. Вскоре в группе появилось несколько высокопоставленных офицеров, включая Исилена, Аббендисов (отца и дочь), Реналта Могрейна, Таелана Фордринга и Бальназара (известного как Сайден Даторан). Вместе они основали Орден Алых Крестоносцев (Алый Орден), который за свою цель ставил уничтожение Плети в любых ее проявлениях. Таелан Фордринг, один из последователей Исилена, принял его наставления и его правление. Он отдал Алому Ордену свой замок и крепость, нетронутые Плетью, как базу для операций. В их ряды шли люди, чьи жизни были уничтожены Плетью, чьих близких убила нежить, и которые сами становились нежитью, сражаясь на стороне убийц. Исилен стал оратором группы, его провоеди находили все больше приверженцев, и немногие после такого пытались оправдать действия Плети. Их стало еще меньше, когда юный ученик Исилена был найден с его кинжалом в сердце, после чего священник обьявил, что ученик умер прошлым вечером на охоте, но нежить вернула его к жизни и послала обратно в роли ассассина. Его речь привела в страх - ведь теперь никто не мог быть уверен, что его друг живой, а не поднятый несколько часов назад мертвец. Почле месяца карантина все члены Алого Ордена были признанны "чистыми". Старший Аббендис и Исилен поняли, что сидя за стенами в действительности они никогда не смогут уничтожить врага, поэтому было решено напасть там, где силы Плети самые слабые - в Восточный Чумных землях. Исилен принял титул Старшего Инквизитора и командование над Западными крестоносцами, пока старший Аббендис повел большинство воинов в Длань Тира, откуда планировалось наступление на Стратхольм. По пути к ним присоединялось все больше и больше воинов, а нежить умирала окончательно. Примечательно, что они уничтожили и несколько групп беженцев. Как сказал Старший Инквизитор, никто не может быть абсолютно осторожен. Вся нежить - добрая, злая или нейтральная, Отрекшиеся или Плеть - все они враги Алого Ордена. Нежить - отвратительные создания, и должны быть уничтожены перед тем, как земли и люди будут исцелены. Они опираются на Альянс и Церковь Святого Света, но эти организации быстро отдалились от фанатиков, советуя путешественникам не иметь с ними какие-либо дела. Вскоре после формирования, крестоносцы смогли нанести удар по базам Плети в Нордсколе и построить флот специально для этого. Однако миссия провалилась, хотя воины и смогли достичь входа в Ледник Ледяной Короны. Среди высоких чинов иногда встречались странности, включая первого и единственного Верховного Адмирала, первого Капитан-генерала и Главного Ассассина. Ярость Короля Лича Несмотря на силу Плети, небольшая часть Восточных Проклятых земель не пострадала от атак нежити и осталась нетронутой проклятием Чумы. Эти земли, состоящие из цитадели Длани Тира, а также поселений Новый Авалон и Тихоземье, назвали Алым Анклавом. Эти города получили защиту Алого Ордена, силы которого расположены в Длани Тира под руководством Верховного Генерала Бриджит Аббендис - последней выжившей из основателей Алого Ордена. Все это изменилось с появлением Акеруса над мирными полями Тихоземья. В краткие сроки Плеть обустроила лагерь в тени Черного Оплота и начала свою разрушительную кампанию. Как только рыцари смерти начали движение на Тихоземье, Аббендис привиделось повеление Света, приказывающее собрать всех смелых воинов и отправиться в Нордскол. Это стало известно как "Багровый Рассвет", возрождение Ордена и его "святого предназначения". Падение Алого Анклава Тем временем рыцари смерти опустошили Тихоземье и пытались узнать больше об этом "Багровом Рассвете", упомянутом в реестре Нового Авалона, взятого из ратуши после убийства майора Квимби. Они обнаружили, что курьер был послан из Дольного Очага Высшим Командиром Галваром Чистокровным, информирующий Аббендис о том, что армии крестоносцев из Дольного Очага и Трисфала были посланы для поддержки Анклава и борьбы с силами Акеруса. Один из рыцарей смерти под личиной курьера(убив курьера и забрав его одежду и послание) доставил сообщение Аббендис. Понимая, что Чумные земли потеряны, она приказала "курьеру" вернуться к Чистокровному, заставить его вернуться и приготовиться к отплытию в Нордскол. Она дала курьеру копию своего дневника, убеждая, что это все обьяснит. Потом она обьявила, что Алый Орден исчез и на его месте возникает Алый Натиск. Послание никогда не достигло Чистокровного, и его войска были уничтожены армиями Плети. Верховный Генерал Аббендис погрузилась вместе с обьединенной армией на флагман, Глупость Грешника (Sinner's Folly), и отправились в Нордскол навстречу року, предоставив Орден своей судьбе. Катаклизм С выявлением Бальназара и Мал'Ганиса, гибелью большинства лидеров, падением Короля-лича и взятием Дольного Очага Серебряным Авангардом во главе с Тирионом Фордрингом, статус Ордена остается неопределенным. Единственное что известо, что Алый Орден продвинул свои укрепления на запад от фермы Соллидена, в новую маленькую местность под названием Алый Палисад.Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation. Также стало известно, что Орден полностью потерял Стратхольм, так как Бальназар сбросил личину и убил всех крестоносцев в городе, создав из них армию нежити под названием Восставшие(Risen). Организация .]] Алый Орден по структуре ближе к военной организации, чем к монашескому ордену. Старший Аббендис и Исилен были его первыми лидерами. Аббендис был официальным лидером, однако считал себя лишь рукой Ордена, видя истинным лидером, сердцем Ордена, Исилена. Аббендис направлял атаки из своего укрытия, Длани Тира, постоянно поддерживая связь с Исиленом, который обучал бывших священников их новой роли инквизиторов в Западных Чумных землях. Он стоял во главе допросов, как живых, так и нежити, относительно передвижений сил Плети или их поселений. Исилен являлся лидером священников и направляет инквизицию на западе, вместе с впечатлительным паладином Таеланом, пока Аббендис управляет войсками на востоке. В Ордене насчитывается тринадцать генералов более низких рангов, которые управляют местными войсками: 2000 воинов в Дольном Очаге и 10000 - в Длани Тира. Генералы были избранны не только по их опыту в битвах, но и по отношению к Ордену. Немногие могут подняться высоко, не обладая желанием убить любым способом нежить, встретившуюся на пути. Ветераны, ранее сражавшикеся с Плетью, легко убеждаемы. Любые разноглавия в Ордене признаются кознями нежити, так как крестоносцы не верят, что сознательный человек может быть против уничтожения нежити. Такие люди воспринимаются крестоносцами либо как уже ставшие нежитью, либо что еще хуже приверженцами нежити. Алый Орден - пример идеальности, где люди работают как единое целое ради единой цели. Даже если они не полностью согласны, страх перед старшими заставляет их работать на благо Ордена. И хотя он расположен в Чумных Землях, Орден охотится на нежить во всем северном Лордероне. После смерти старшего Аббендиса, его дочь, Бриджит, взяла командование на себя, приняв титул Верховного Генерала. На данный момент, Орденом правит Старший Крестоносец Сайден Даторан. Ему подчиняется Деметрия (Алая Провидица), Верховный Генерал Аббендис, Старший Инквизитор Исилен, Военачальник Таелан Фордринг и Лорд-крестоносец Вальдемар. Старший крестоносец руководит изматывающей осадой в Стратхольме. Аббендис управляет бевыим действиями и помогает ему в осаде, в то время как Исилен занимается разведкой и переговорами на западе. Членство Количество вступающих в Алый Орден зависит от местности, однако всегда остается довольно высоким. Под влиянием чувства страха, потери и одиночества, подпитуемые проповедями о скором уничтожении зла и о вечности добра, многие люди Лордерона вступают в ряды Ордена. Большинство принятых оказывается воинами, после войны не вернувшиеся на родину и не имеющие ничего, кроме меча и желания выжить. Часто ветераны ищут отряды повстанцев, где они находят общество единомышленников и где их навыки могут пригодиться, и Орден всегда показывает свою потребность в сильных и могучих воинах. Некоторые священники испытывают настоящую ненависть к нежити, однако при виде фанатизма Ордена часто меняют свою точку зрения, из-за чего гибнут от рук своих же собратов. Наибольшая проблема для новичков Тире это проверка на принадлежность к нежити. Из-за истории про едва не убитого своим учеником, превратившимся в нежить, Исилена крестоносцы стали параноиками и пристально следят за каждым, вступившим в их ряды. Примечательно, что среди них есть нежить, Старший Инквизитор Фэйрбанкс, запертый в тайнок комнате в соборе Алого Монастыря, однако почему он еще жив остается загадкой. Ограниченность и коверканье знаний о нежити делает ее неотличимой от простых сметрных. Так, крестоносцы верят, что некромант может заставить мертвецов выглядеть живыми. Из-за этого новичков (которые выжили после проверки Ордена) отправляют в карнтин на 30 дней, во время которых его посещает Старший Инквизитор или Верховный Генерал и "спрашивает", следя за изменениями в состоянийй новобранца. Крестоносцы никогда не обсуждают этих испытаний. В осном в рядах пристуствуют воины, экс-паладины, священники и паладины (например, темные), алые рыцари, алые инквизиторы, алые капелланы, алые крестоносцы и алые боевые маги, хотя охотники, загонщики, зачаровыватели и архимаги тоже присутствуют. Войска Несмотра на небольшое количество, крестоносцы никогда не мешкают, поворачивают или отступают. Орден сражается прямои только насмерть. Большинство военных сражается постепенно, защищая своих товарищей, однако крестоносцы бросаются в бой с фанатичным безрассудством, уничтожая все вокруг и не считаясь со своей жизнью. Только поддержка паладинов и священников, как фактическая, так и фигуральная, спасает воинов от смерти. Их проповеди ведут воинов в бой, а их лечебная магия помогает солдатам выйти из него живыми. Обучение паладинов всегда этому помогает, так как именно они учат солдат строю и военным приемам, повышая их выживаемость. Крестоносцы редко уделают внимание флангам, так как их противник, нежить, довольно медлителен и невосприимчив к ударам в спину. Члены Ордена сражаются в плотных группах, выстраивая кольцо, чтобы обезопасить тыл. Если же их рассеивают, крестоносцы сражаются в паре, прикрывая спины друг друга. Паладины и священники свободно используют магию в бою, не столько исцеляя соратников, сколько нападая на врага. Немногиеиспользуют заклинания изгнания нежить, предпочитая замедлять или сковывать их, так как цель Ордена - не заставить нежить бежать, а полностью ее уничтожить. Однако, если нежити слишком много, они используют все силы по максимуму. Сражаясь с живыми, крестоносцы практически не меняют тактику. В основном целями становятся мелкие группы или одиночки, поэтому обход с флангов используется не как альтернативный путь нападения, а заградительный берьер, не дающий противнику сбежать. В основном конные рыцари первыми нарушают строй противника, уничтожая самых быстрых, в то время как пехота сражается с более медленным противником. Багровый Легион Багровый Легион состоит из элиты крестоносцев, которых ведет сам Старший Крестоносец. У Ордена существует три символа, используемых для обозначения. Первый Тире измененный флаг Лордерона, с буквой "L", выполненной в алых красках. Она символизирует кровь живых, при этом напоминая букву "C" из слова крестоносец. Существует также измененный символ Света, который обозначает святыни или святые места. В дополнение, каждый член Ордена, независимо от статуса, носит Алую Накидку с нарисованным Алым Пламенем, по которой можно определить его принадлежность. Расположение внутри]] Штаб Западных крестоносцев расположен в труднодоступном Дольном Очаге, владениях Таелана Фордринга. Их базой на востоке является Длань Тира. Ими командуют из Алой Базилики. Также членов Ордена можно найти в некоторых церквях, особенно и новопостроенном Алом Монастыре, где дают приют беженцам. Многие крестоносцы расположились в Длани Тира, где Исилен постановил, что Восточные Чумные земли должны быть целью атак крестоносцев. В руинах Стратхольма Орден построих небольшое укрепление, Алый Бастион, из которого пытаются вернуть город. В Трисфальских полях мирный монастырь был превращен в крепость фанатиков из Алого Ордена, Алый Монастырь. Крестоносцы не терпят любые другие нечеловеческие рассы, несмотря на принадлежность тех и их отношения. Они уверенны, что любой или даже все посторонние являются потенциальными носителями чумы и должны быть уничтожены. Многие говорят, что любой вошедший в Монастырь должен говорить с Алым Командиром Могрейном, который управляет большим гарнизоном фанатиков. Однако настоящим владельцем монастырь является Верховный Инквизитор Вайтмен, страшная священница, способная воскрешать павших воинов по своему желанию.лол Отношения "У народов Альянса слишком много проблем Тире потеря своего королевства, Орда, демоны и расплодившиеся монстры. Некогда гордый народ исчез либо стал нежитью, и лишь некоторые смогли спрятаться. У них даже нет места, которое они могут назвать домок, кроме далегоко Штормграда, который слишком далеко, чтобы повлиять на события в Лордероне. Уничтожение нежити является единственным разумным решением, однако Алый Орден согласен убивать даже живых, считая это необходимыми потерями. Альянс считает это егоистической глупостью. Поэтому Альянс не противится Ордену, однако считает его помехой, вроде прожженого пятна на рубашке, когда твой дом горит. Поэтому до тех пора, пока Альянс не разобрался со своими проблемами, Ордену позволено делать что вздумается. Да и, несмотря на свою фанатичность и ненормальность, Орден делает важное дело, истребляя нежить во всем Лордероне." Орден практически целиком состоит из людей, однако Альянс не слишком к ним приветлив. Несмотря на это, его задание полезно Альянсу, которые согласен с очищением Лордерона от нежити, чтобы его жители смогли вернуться домой. Несмотря на новости про их растущий фанатизм и безумие, по Лордерону ходит много легенд о храбрых крестоносцах и их предводителях, особенно в дальних поселениях, где их все еще считают последним оплотом сопротивления Плети. Частично это правда, так как крестоносцы чсто спасали беглецов и защищали фермеров, они даже создали проект по восстановлению некогда разрушеных нежитью поселений. Также они защищают поместье Соллидена и его жителей, делая его одним из немногих оставшихся настоящих лордеронских поселений и источников пищи, не зараженной Чумой. В основоном, действия Алого Ордена не воспринимаются их союзниками, Альянс и Церковь Святого Света отделяют себя от них, тем не менее не вмешиваясь в события. Фактически, Алый Орден, считающий их обоих своими союзниками, поддерживают связи с ними, например, их послы в Соборе Света в Штормграде и в лагере Альянса на высоте Найджела. Алый Орден уничтожал многих беженцев, считая их разносчиками чумы или даже приверженцами нежити. Их глупые поступки и возрастающая фанатичность создала им врагов по всему Азероту. Многие крестоносцы полагают, что обычные люди не появляются в Чумных землях просто так, а только со злым умыслом. Поэтому путников просят ограничить свое пребывание в местах, контролируемых Алым Орденом, невзирая на наличие или отсутствие нежити в группе. Алый Орден может быть сюзником или противником, однако он является врагом любого, кто не может доказать, что он жив проверки и рамки понимания меняются постоянно. Книги и другие тексты * News From The North * Priestly Preening: Be Like Your Betters * Turning the Other Cheek * Musings of the High General Падение изнутри В Ордене существуют те, кто считает, что братья отдалились от первоначальной цели изгнания нежити из Лордерона и теперь служат более темным силам и творят ужасные вещи. Это неудивительно, так как Военачальник Могрейн был убит собственным сыном, а крестоносцами тайно правит Лорд Ужаса Бальназар под личиной Старшего Крестоносца Сейдена Даторана. Никто из крестоносцев не знает, что Сайден является демоном, многие просто идут за ним веря в его святость и стойкость в желании уничтожать нежить. Скрываясь, Бальназар не пытается достичь высоких рангов, позволяя Исилену и Аббендис управлять Орденом. Его агенты ищут новых последователей, и его популярность растет постепенно. Стоит кому-нибудь узнать Тире и Алый Орден будет уничтожен...и нежить останется единственной силой во всех Чумных землях. Однако Аббендис, похоже, догадывается, что Старший Крестоносец не простой человек. Некоторые крестоносцы, почувствовав тьму в Ордене, покинули его строй и отправились к Серебряному Рассвету. Эти воины считаются предателями среди крестоносцев, особенно после того, как Серебряный Рассвет принял Отрекшихся в свои ряды. Но недавние нападения Кел'Тузада смогли заставить двух непримиримых соперников снова стать союзниками, чтобы сражаться с новыми напастями, затаившимися в Наксрамасе, однако различия слишком глубоки, и альянс существует только на словах. Выдающиеся члены Алого Ордена Лидеры, высший эшелон Лидеры, нижний эшелон }а) | Новый Дольный Очаг, || Нордскол |- | (потерян) | Ледяная Корона, || Нордскол |} Монашество Воеводства Остальное Бывшие члены Ранги и классы Предметы * * * * * * * * * * Обсуждения Санкции? Интересно, что Командир Маржан указывает на свое содействие Сребряному Рассвету, неодобренное Старшим Крестоносцем. Она также убеждает, что она делает работе не по своему желанию, а подчиняясь приказу. Однако Исилен уже мертв, из чего можно предположить, что приказ отдан Верховным Генералом Аббендис. Скорее всего, Аббендис начал работать против Старшего Крестоносца под влиянием смерти Исилена, либо из-за растущих подозрений относительно него. Серебряный Рассвет Серебряный Рассвет, несмотря на "союз" с Алым Орденом, явно ненавидит его больше, чем Плеть. В лагере Проморзлого Ветра Натаниель Дюма рассказывает о том, как он бежал от Плети, когда те напали на его семейную лесопилку, и, после захвата ёё Орденом обратно он возвращяется туда, пылая жаждой мести, однако причина, по которой он хочет отомстить, не имеет смысла. Одновременно Князь Николас Зверенгоф тоже пытается ослабить Орден ввиду огромного превосходства Плети. Это нелогично, что при предполагаемых силах Плети, способных уничтожить любого соперника, уничтожается сильнейший ёё враг. Из-за чего люди пытаются уничтожить союзника, с которым у них одни цели, неизвестно, однако это может служить опровержением могущества Плети, что подтверждается словами Князя Зверенгофа, который говрит, что Орден не приносит ничего полезного. Однако, если Плеть столь же могущественна, как говорится, то это может значить и то, что Серебряный Рассвет не настолько чист, как он считает. Другой пример их вражды показывается в задании рыцарей смерти . В нем, после атаки на темницу Алого Ордена, показывают нескольких пленников из Алого Рассвета, причем многие уже мертвы. Лидерство? Корфакс указывает на глупость и недостаток лидеров в Алом Ордене, что может указывать на то, что в реальности Бальназар не настолько силен, а Старший Инквизитор Исилен делит управление с Верховным Генералом Аббендис, как буд-то Старшего Крестоносца не существует. Эта идея поддерживается фактом, что другие лидеры, например, Верховный Генерал Аббендис не имеют огромной власти. Ученья наару Киррик Пробудившийся в лесу Тероккар говорит про ученья наару более радикально, чем его последователи в Азероте Тире что все не принадлежащие Свету должны быть уничтожены. Это поддерживает точку зрения Алого Ордена по отношению у нечеловеческим расам. Несмотря на их фанатичность в прошлом, возможно, что они следуют Свету лечше, чем его почитатели из Серебряного Рассвета, Ша'тар или даже Альянса. "... Те, кто не отдал себя Свету, являются простыми рабами зла Они должны быть уничтожены." Неизвестная порча? It's possible that the Scarlet Crusade has become corrupted for reasons other than bad leadership. While Grand Inquisitor Isillien himself seems to have become corrupted from his once-holy path, as shown in the quest In Dreams. High General Abbendis seems to remain pure, and she knows of the impurity of her troops, wishing she could afford to use only the holy. In addition to this, Saidan Dathrohan is secretly Balnazzar in disguise, so it is likely he is attempting to bend the Crusade to his will. As noted in , Admiral Barean Westwind states after Abbendis dies that she "served her purpose". In addition to this, Abbendis seems to think there is something "odd" about him. Thus, while the original intentions of the leadership seem to have been pure, a failure to purify their upper echelons seems to have been their undoing. How they managed to take these positions is unknown, as it is well documented that the Crusade often purges their own ranks. Surely even the upper ranks would be checked. Исчезновение крестоносцев? While not officially stated, it would appear that the Scarlet Crusade and the Scarlet Onslaught have seen their last days. With various horde and alliance raids on Scarlet outposts (throughout quests involving the various zones and instances in the Eastern Kingdoms and in Northrend), many of the leaders of this organization are dead. The Upper Echelon has been destroyed with only one leader now alive, while the Lower Echelon, whose only remaining member is Grand Admiral Barean Westwind, has been completely annihilated with the revelation of who he really is, and his subsequent retreat. Indeed out of all the named characters that make up the Crusade and the Onslaught (grand total of 49) all but 14 have been killed in various quests (or in pre-WoW lore in the case of the first High General Abbendis). With the deaths of the majority of the leadership, it remains to be seen who will lead the Crusade/Onslaught. Ссылки en:Scarlet Crusade fr:Croisade Écarlate pl:Scarlet Crusade